Unfair Science Fair / Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)
Baljeet is discouraged about his prospects at a science fair, so Phineas and Ferb decide to help him build a portal to Mars. Candace competes with Wendy for a job to be with Jeremy. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz seeks to overcome a past rival: a bicarbonate volcano. While Phineas and Ferb are helping Baljeet to build a portal to Mars for the science fair, Candace comes to think that no one (not even her own friends) wants to hang out with her. An accidental trip to Mars lifts her spirits. Meanwhile, Perry helps Dr. Doofenshmirtz shop for supplies for his baking soda volcano. Summary Phineas and Ferb meet Isabella in their backyard, and she tells them to go see Baljeet. She says she heard him wailing with despair that he was a “total flunkie” when passing by his house. Phineas says it sounds pretty serious, so the boys stop by Baljeet’s house, only to find him sitting in his messy room in total darkness. They ask him what’s wrong and he says that he qualified for the science fair. They don’t see a reason to be despaired about that, so Baljeet tells them that he told his teacher, Mr. McGillicuddy, that he would make a portal to Mars for his science project, but Mr. McGillicuddy said that it is impossible to make such a thing, so he will only give Baljeet an A-. This would be the lowest grade Baljeet has ever gotten in his life. Baljeet, not being “mechanically inclined,” asks Phineas and Ferb to help build a portal to Mars for him, and they agree to help him. Phineas agrees, then wonders where Perry is. Perry is shown sneaking into a filing cabinet and landing in his lair, where he awaits instructions from Major Monogram. Major Monogram is caught dead in the embarrassing act of putting on a wig. He hurriedly puts it on lopsided and begins to fill in Perry on his mission, fixing it as he talks. It seems that Doofenshmirtz has purchased chicken-wire, 3 metric tons of baking soda, and lederhosen, and Perry is to figure out why. Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet begin construction on Baljeet’s Portal to Mars. Baljeet is shown to be completely clueless about building things; he hits nail with the wrong end of hammers or with wrenches, gets wrenches stuck on his nose, etc. Phineas and Ferb, meanwhile, finish the portal with ease and enjoyment, despite Baljeet. The next day, Baljeet is shown standing at the science fair with Phineas and Ferb with a huge smile on his face. He is already set up; he tells them that he has been waiting since midnight and he can’t stop smiling. Phineas shakes out his cheeks to loosen up the cramps, but soon the huge smile is back. Meanwhile, Candace is seen using binoculars at Mr. Slushy Burger to spy on Jeremy. He spots her (she’s sitting only about 2 yards away), so she tries to tell him that she bought them for her dad and was testing them to see if they worked. Then she sees the “Help Wanted” sign on the counter. Jeremy tells her that they are looking for another employee, and that she should apply; however, when Candace starts to accept the offer, another girl, Wendy, walks in front of Candace with a huge smile and perky, motivated attitude and says that she has come to take the job too. The manager comes over and tells them that they will have a competition to see who gets the job first. Wendy shows her uglier, competitive side towards Candace when she holds out her hand to shake for luck, then snatches it away and announces that she’ll call Candace “Mo-lasses.” Perry is shown tailing Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s truck with a jet pack. When they enter a parking garage, he jumps into the car. Doofenshmirtz immediately traps him into a baby’s car seat. He then treats Perry to a display of his hairy man-legs, claiming that can wear lederhosen because he’s “got the legs for it.” A car behind them honks and the driver shouts at them. Doofenshmirtz mistakes the person as a man, telling Perry that people must mistake her as a man all the time on the phone. Unfortunately, the woman had gotten out of her car and was standing right outside his window as he says this. He tries to roll up the window, but not in time to avoid getting a black eye. While waiting in line for the science fair, Doofenshmirtz (pulling Perry and the car seat in a wagon) makes fun of a kid in front of him with a model of Pluto. He starts to ramble on about how Pluto isn’t considered to be a planet anymore. The kid’s older brother, who it seem was the real competitor, overhears him and punches Doofenshmirtz for insulting Pluto, leaving him with two black eyes. Doofenshmirtz then relates to Perry why he is even bothering putting himself through all of this. He says that when he was young, his inventions, which he referred to as simply “Inator,” always lost to a baking soda volcano at the science fair. Even when he did poetry, he still lost to baking soda volcanoes. So he has decided to create the biggest baking soda volcano ever. At this point, they are called as next in line, so he hurries to check himself in. The check-in man says, “Aren’t you too old to be entering this science fair?”, to which Doofenshmirtz replies, “No, what makes you say that? I mean, come on, look at me - I’m wearing lederhosen!”. The man admits him into the science fair; evidently, this is the reason why he was wearing the lederhosen. Meanwhile, Mr. McGillicuddy comes over and sees the portal to Mars that Phineas and Ferb built for Baljeet. He is a first skeptical that it could actually operate and function properly, so Baljeet fires it up. Through the portal, they can see an alien science fair, parallel to their own. Mr. McGillicuddy grows extremely excited, gives Baljeet an A+++, and runs off to show the judges what Baljeet has made. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is preparing his own project; there is apparently a light show that goes along with his huge volcano, so he goes and unplugs Baljeet’s project to make way for his own. Therefore, when the judges come over, Baljeet’s project does not operate, and the judges are now skeptical of Mr. McGillicuddy. Pushing Baljeet out of the way, he tries to pull the lever himself and it still won’t work. When he tries calling through the portal to the Martians, the judges glance at each other, look askance at him, and go for corn dogs. Meanwhile, he is still trying to operate the machine; he turns it up to high and tries to pull the lever again, with no results. Phineas says it’s too bad Baljeet didn’t win the science fair, to which Baljeet replies that he never cared about winning, but about the grade, so they all walk out for corn dogs, leaving Mr. McGillicuddy with the machine. Candace and Wendy prepare to compete for the job. The manager tells them to dress all the hotdogs in front of them and walks out, saying he will be back in a while to check their work. The girls face off Western-style, then pull out mustard and ketchup bottles and begin to furiously dress the dogs. Candace’s ketchup runs out and she squeezes it, whining that it’s out; it squirts out a huge blob of ketchup, which lands on Wendy. Wendy retaliates by squirting Candace with mustard, who shoots back a deluge of relish. Mandy puts a bottle of something that is either sour cream or mayonnaise on the table and slams a tray down on it, completely covering Candace. Candace throws a handful of pickle slices at her. Mr. McGillicuddy finally notices that the machine is unplugged. He plugs it back into a high-voltage plug. Meanwhile, Perry escapes the car seat by jumping out of his pants (revealing that Perry wears green boxers with purple polka-dots). He runs over to where Doofenshmirtz is pouring vinegar into the volcano and jumps on top of him, knocking him over. Doofenshmirtz, now covered in vinegar, slips over the railing and lands in the volcano’s mouth. The pressure in the baking-soda volcano build until finally it erupts explosively and Doofenshmirtz flies through the air, just as Mr. McGillicuddy turns on the portal. The portal sucks him into itself and transports him to Mars, along with the rubble from the exploded volcano, then it consumes itself. With the portal gone, Mr. McGillicuddy is left stammering for words. A girl with mechanical arms on her back asks if it’s too late to enter the science fair. When she says she used the arms to build a baking soda volcano, the judges are impressed and award the volcano first prize. Part of the portal to Mars opens for just long enough for Doofenshmirtz to complain “Oh, come on!”. Back at Mr. Slushy Burger, Candace and Wendy have both used up all the mustard, relish, and ketchup, which makes them both lose the job. Candace decides to call Wendy “snail,” to which she replies that Candace is quick. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet are eating corn dogs, when Isabella asks then that she couldn’t believe that they’d built a portal to Mars, but didn’t actually use it, and Phineas and Ferb reply by telling her that they did, but it’s another story. Not long later, Perry rejoins the group. At the same time that Baljeet tells Phineas and Ferb his problem about his portal to Mars, Candace is sitting in her room with her cell phone. She tries calling Stacy, Jeremy, Jenny, and some of her old friends, but none of them pick up. Candace thinks they are all avoiding her and walks outside. As she walks feeling lonely and wishing to go to a far away place, Candace sees Phineas and Ferb’s bikes at Baljeet’s house and wonder what are they doing there. As Candace sees the portal to Mars they built for Baljeet and hears that it can take people to far away places she walks inside happily of being able to leave Danville. When Candace realizes the actual destination of the portal at that moment, the portal breaks, leaving her stranded on Mars. Meanwhile Perry the Platypus arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from his latest evil scheme, only to find Doofenshmirtz telling Perry he is behind schedule and asking Perry if he wants to join him on a shopping trip. As Candace looks for help she sees a Mars Rover and jumps in front of it, waving her arms to try to get attention from the rover’s operators. However, the man who watches the Mars Rover quits and shuts down the rover. Candace steps on it in a rage of anger and a few Martians that were nearby spot her destroying it. They meet her and bring her to their lair, crowning Candace as the Queen of Mars. Candace gets excited and starts singing about her new found friends, calling a few Martians “good Stacy” and “good Jenny.” Phineas and Ferb finish fixing the portal and jump in to save Candace. They hear her singing and drive over to where she is. when Phineas and Ferb arrive, the Martians see their cart and begin bouncing on it, thinking it is another Mars Roves. Candace tells Phineas and Ferb about the Martians and how she got crowned their queen. Phineas and Ferb spend some time with the Martians explaining what is a science fair, getting them excited to start their own. Back in Danville while Doofenshmirtz and Perry are shopping they crash into another shopping cart, which appears being used by Major Monogram and Carl, giving all four having a brief and awkward moment. Candace eventually get tired of having her subjects follow her everywhere and she tells the Martians if she can a break from them. The Martians agree with a break but only if they follow her, Candace explains that even though she doesn’t spend every single minute with them, it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t appreciate what they’re doing for her. The Martians get hostile towards Phineas and Ferb, believing they arrived to kidnap their queen. Candace wishes them peace and jumps in the cart with Phineas and Ferb. The Martians become angry and join together to form an enormous Martian that chases Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. Phineas uses Candace’s cellphone to call Baljeet, asking him to open the portal now. Candace wonders how Phineas can get bars for her cellphone in Mars as Baljeet obeys the orders and Phineas, Ferb, and Candace get out. Candace runs back to her home to show Linda the images the Martians had done for her, an evidence that she was in Mars and that she is right about Phineas and Ferb’s daily schemes. Meanwhile, Doof fires his very first Inator for an old test and zaps the face of Candace on Mars just as Candace was about to reveal the face of her crowning achievement on Mars to Linda via her new telescope. Linda expresses that the figure looks like a Rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig. Sad and alone again, Candace’s friends show up to meet her and cheer her up. They explain why they couldn’t reach her as Jenny had a dental appointment, Jeremy took Suzy to the movies, and Stacy asks if Candace ever got her text message. Candace admits she thought they were avoiding her only to lead an unknown guy to admit he was actually avoiding Candace. Candace asks if she knows him and he says it works perfectly and leaves behind a confused Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, and Jenny. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom, Phone Operator, additional voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, additional voices * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Unknown guy, Martians, additional voices * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Brian Stepanek as Mr. McGillicuddy, Mr. Slushy Dawg manager, additional voices * Brenda Song as Wendy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Tom Kenny as the scientist (listed in credits as “Additional Voices.”) * Additional voices by Kevin Michael Richardson, Kari Wahlgren *Uncredited: Alyson Stoner as Jenny Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:2009 television episodes